Seeker Secrets
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Flowerdancer and Starscream are Bondmates even though they are from different factions of the war; they have to sneak out to see each other at midnight when mostly every one of their factions were asleep, but usually Flowerdancer received hell when she returned from her meeting, but she had to keep it a secret
1. Chapter 1: Seeker Secrets

Summary: Flowerdancer and Starscream are Bondmates even though they are from different factions of the war; they have to sneak out to see each other at midnight when mostly every one of their factions were asleep, but usually Flowerdancer received hell when she returned from her meeting, but she had to keep it a secret; the idea for this spurred from the Fanfiction called Cure To Anxiety by xLosersRuleTheWorldx.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, I own Flowerdancer Prime, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, everyone of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; I own the names Junuis, Servat, and Travant as well. Also Pnina Tornai doesn't belong to me. I own the name Fravent.

Flowerdancer had snuck out of the Ark, it was around midnight, but she had to get out. She didn't know what would happen if either of her teams or even her Prime knew what she did at night at this time. It was the only time that she was able to see her mate except when on the battlefield, you see Flowerdancer though she was an Autobot was bonded to a Decepticon named Starscream.

Soon the bi-colored Seeker circled the meeting spot where Starscream and her always met, no one even asked her in the morning where she had went figuring she had just went out for a night flight as being a Seeker she couldn't be kept cooped up too long she had to fly. She landed gracefully and sat down to wait for her mate and his Trinemates as they weren't there yet; Skywarp and Thundercracker always came with Starscream to protect them.

Flowerdancer stretches out her bi-colored legs and she stared up at the stars, they seemed so different than those of her homeland of Egypt, but of course she was now on the other side of the world in the United States Of America which wasn't even known back in her days.

She closed her crimson red optics fingering 3 disks she brought with her; they contained human forms for the 3 Seekers; it would be another easy way for her to see Starscream is if in human form as it would be less suspicious. Her bi-colored wings flicked lightly, but she didn't show with her wings her status of a Prime, only the way she sat showed that.

Finally after 10 minutes she opens her optics as she finally heard the 3 thrusters she had been listening for, the ones belonging to her mate and his Trinemates. Starscream moved closer to her and he says, "Sorry we're late Megatron was giving us hassle about us leaving, but we gave our usual excuse of needing to fly."

Flowerdancer straightened up to her full height quite a bit taller than her mate, her height matching Optimus Prime and she says, "That's ok love, Optimus and the others were in recharge so I didn't have trouble sneaking out." Starscream sighs and says, "You're lucky on that love." Flowerdancer watches as the 2 other Seekers took up their normal places to watch for trouble, but none of the 4 Seekers bore their faction markings; here they were no more than Seekers, the war far away from them.

Flowerdancer finally relaxed her bi-colored form as her mate was what she needed right now; not the war, not her Prime, not her protector's just Starscream the Seeker who she was mates with; the Seeker she loved with all her spark and her heart in her human form.

It was 5 hours later that they finally finished their nightly rendezvous and Starscream just stared at his mate and he says, "I wish things were different, the war, our factions everything." Flowerdancer sighs snuggled against the smaller Seeker who was her mate and she says, "I do too my love, but I have created a way for us to see each other more so that it won't be suspicious."

Starscream tilts his helm and asks, "What is it?" Flowerdancer lifts her helm up and retrieves the 3 disks and hands the one that had the letters SS on it and she hands it to him and then hands the one with SW to Skywarp and the one that had TC on it to Thundercracker and she says, "It would be a lot less suspicious if we met as humans; I created all 3 of you human forms; you're human name is Junuis my love; Skywarp is Servat; and Thundercracker is Travant."

Starscream looks at the disk, that did make sense they could meet as humans and the Autobots wouldn't be suspicious at all. Skywarp asks, "Why did you pick those names?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Well Junuis is ancient Egyptian for Starscream; Servat is ancient Egyptian for Skywarp, and Travant is ancient Egyptian for Thundercracker. Thankfully none of the Autobots know that."

Skywarp was startled, but it made sense why she chose those names for them. He says, "I like the choices." Starscream and Thundercracker agreed with Skywarp's words. Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you 3 like the name choices; I better get going or Optimus will be worried. Try out your human forms and meet me in the city at 3 pm in that form."

Starscream nods and says, "We will see you there love." He gave Flowerdancer one more kiss before the 3 departed heading back to the Nemesis. Flowerdancer sighs and she headed back to the Ark, not caring she'd probably get hell from Optimus for being gone for 5 hours; but she couldn't help it.

Finally Flowerdancer touched down at the entrance to the Ark and headed inside; she could tell the others were awake including a very worried Optimus; she headed towards where his feel was coming from. Finally the female Seeker stepped foot in the Medbay where Optimus' signal was coming from.

She winces as she heard Optimus' voice asking, "Are you sure you don't know where she went Ratchet? Is there any reason for her to be going out every night at midnight?" Ratchet sighs and says, "I'm sure Optimus I'm sorry I don't know where she went. She's a Seeker Optimus she can't be cooped up too long, you know that; a Seeker is sparked to fly the skies call them; she is no different." Optimus sighs and says, "But she's never been gone this late."

Flowerdancer winces as it was true and she says, "No need to worry Optimus I'm finally back; I lost track of time. I had no issues while I was out." Optimus and Ratchet both turned around as they heard the female Seekers voice, but Optimus didn't show anger that she had been gone so long only worry graced his midnight blue optics. He asks, "But why do you do this every night?" Flowerdancer hid a wince at his questioning, but she kept up her lies and she says, "Ratchet's reasoning of why I do that is true because I'm a Seeker and I can't be cooped up too long."

Optimus saw something in his Seekers crimson red optics there was something she wasn't telling him and he says, "Come on Flowerdancer there must be something more to why you do this every night." Flowerdancer sighs lowering her bi-colored wings and she says, "I can't talk about it Optimus; for my own safety."

Optimus was shocked at her words; she couldn't talk about it for her own safety? That made no sense to him he asks, "Why can't you talk about it for your own safety?" Flowerdancer says, "That's all I can tell you Optimus, what I do isn't dangerous to me or to you or our Autobot team or Stardancer, Stargazer, or their team. I'm just not ready for you to know."

Ratchet glances at Flowerdancer and asks, "Are you meeting with your mysterious mate who you won't tell anyone who he is? As long as you are safe when you do I am fine with it." Flowerdancer sighs Ratchet had found out she was bonded during her last checkup by him and she says, "Yeah I've been meeting with my mate. Yes I'm safe while I'm meeting with him." Her Autobot markings were already showing again, she put them back before she left their meeting place.

Optimus asks, "Why won't you tell us who he is? Are you ashamed of him?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "I'm not ashamed of him Optimus; I've only kept his identity a secret to protect him and to protect myself. We've been mates for the past 6 Earth years."

That startled both Optimus and Ratchet; she had a Bondmate for the past 6 Earth years and they had **JUST** found out about it a week ago. Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings dangerously having a feeling things might get pushed further, but she kept track of time as she was supposed to meet her mate and his Trinemates at 3 pm.

Ratchet asks, "Why did you keep it a secret this long? How could I not know until last week!" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "For the same reason I won't reveal the identity of my mate to protect him and to protect myself! Why! Because until then I had kept my barriers up strong, but you forced a checkup when I returned from seeing my mate before I could raise that barrier! He wasn't mad thankfully when I told him that night that you had found out I was bonded, I assured him though I kept his identity a secret."

The bi-colored Seeker turned then on her Pedes and headed for the door and she says, "If you will _excuse _me I have plans, I'm going into town for some shopping; and I want to be left alone!" Ratchet and Optimus sighed at her words and Optimus says, "Just contact us if you run into any trouble out there Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course Optimus." The bi-colored Seeker quickly left the base again heading for her human base where she shifted into her human form and got into her jeep as it was close to when she was supposed to meet Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Secrets

10 minutes after leaving the Joe base Akadeanna was pulling into the city and she parks near the local bank and she smiles as she saw Junuis, Servat, and Travant nearby and she steps out tugging on her Joe uniform and she walks over to them.

Junuis smiles as he saw Akadeanna and he says, "You look as beautiful as always Akadeanna." Akadeanna blushes slightly at his compliment and she says, "Thank you; you look very handsome, all 3 of you do." Junuis blushes and says, "Thanks. Where shall we start?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "You 3 should have bank accounts to tend to your purchase needs."

Junuis says, "But we don't have any human money." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Don't worry about that I'll give each of you some startup money and to help with purchases today I'll tend to that." Junuis was glad for her words and the 4 headed into the bank and she spoke to the manager and withdrew $300 to give each of the 3 Seekers $100 in their new bank account and she decided to get bank cards for the 3 so they could be on her account as well.

After an hour at the bank the 4 headed out and into the shops and they started shopping first getting the 3 some more clothes for their human form and then they went to the tuxedo shop, but Junuis asks, "Why are we going here?" Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Well in our Seeker forms we are bonded Junuis, but we still need to do a traditional human ceremony called a wedding so you 3 need tuxedos for it."

Junuis nods and says, "That makes sense Akadeanna." The 4 headed into the tuxedo shop and Akadeanna watches the 3 get fitted for tuxedos and she noted that they had to have gold because of Egyptian tradition. Once they were done Junuis had to leave because Megatron's orders. Servat and Travant stayed behind though.

Akadeanna watched her Bondmate leave, then she looks at the other 2 and she asks, "Would you 2 mind helping me pick out my wedding dress?" Servat smiles and says, "We'd love to Akadeanna." Akadeanna smiles and leads the 2 men to the bridal shop, and her sky blue eyes look around the shop.

Another woman came over and says, "Welcome what can I do for you Miss?" Akadeanna looks at the worker who came over and she says, "I'm actually looking for a specific designer, I don't know who the modern one is, but the last name is Tornai." Rebecca was shocked at the woman's words it sounded like she was from a time long past and she says, "Oh you are looking for Pnina's designs then come I'll show you; you're in luck she's here today."

Akadeanna was shocked, but she nods and says, "I guess I would be if she's the modern Tornai designer. I'd love to meet her." Rebecca leads the young woman with 2 men to one of the largest areas of dresses in the salon and she says, "Well here are the dresses; I will go get Pnina for you." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you." She then started looking at the dresses after telling Servat and Travant what she was looking for.

As she was looking a female's voice says, "I heard you were looking for designs by my family name." Akadeanna turns around at the woman's voice and she was shocked as Pnina looked a lot like Fravent Tornai and she says, "Yes I am; my name is Akadeanna Hawk."

Pnina was startled as she heard the name Akadeanna Hawk her great-grandfather had talked so much about one and she asks, "By chance are you the Queen Akadeanna Hawk that Fravent Tornai designed a dress for at the beginning of time?" Akadeanna was shocked at her question, but she nods and says, "Yes I am her. I have to ask are you related to him?"

Pnina chuckles and she says, "Yes I am, he's my great-grandfather. Would you still be interested in the dress he made for you?" Akadeanna was startled and she says, "Yes I would love that dress again, but I thought it was lost to time." Pnina says, "Oh no he still has your dress."

Akadeanna was shocked again and she asks, "Can you get it for me?" Pnina says, "Sure, I'll have Fravent bring it here immediately." Akadeanna was shocked, but watched as Pnina walked away from her and couldn't help, but listen as Pnina says, "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you bring that dress you made for Queen Akadeanna Hawk to the store?"

Akadeanna smiles as she heard a familiar voice come over the phone asks, "Why do you want me to Pnina?" Pnina says, "I know this might seem hard to believe, but Akadeanna's standing here in the salon!" Fravent asks, "Are you sure it's her?" Pnina says, "She's the only one who would know your name of modern times and you said she always loved your designs and would only be interested in them."

Fravent sighs and says, "I'll be there in 5 minutes Pnina. If you can have her show you the mark on her left arm, if it's really her you know what will be there." Pnina says, "Of course. See you soon." She hangs the phone up, but before she could say anything Akadeanna removes her Joe jacket and moves closer and says, "I heard what he said and I know exactly what he means," she pauses and turns so Pnina could see the golden Cobra on her left arm and she says, "This mark."

Pnina was shocked that Akadeanna had heard her speaking to her great-grandfather, but she looks at Akadeanna's left arm and sure enough a golden Cobra with ruby eyes was there and she says, "Well he might have doubted who you are, but I knew it had to be you and that proves I was right."

Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Well many of my friends from the beginning of time believed I died during my 42nd year because the books and records say that, but it's not true until 6 years ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life, I woke up on my birthday in 2339. Zordon lied to protect me incase what happened in the fairy princes 4th cycle ever happened."

Pnina was shocked at her words, but she says, "I'm glad to know you are still alive. I figure you must be getting married soon if you are getting a dress." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Yes I am, the date's not set yet. My companions are his parents," she pauses and indicates Servat and she says, "This is Servat and the one next to him is Travant."

Pnina says, "A pleasure to meet both of you." Servat says, "Likewise Pnina." Travant says, "Yes likewise." As they said that an older gentleman stepped into the area carrying a dress and Akadeanna smiles broadly and she says, "Been far too long Fravent." Fravent saw the mark even before he spoke and he says, "Yes far too long Akadeanna. I see it's really you."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad you can see it is, Pnina already knows as just after you two hung up I showed her the mark as I knew what you meant and I heard you two talking. I never died at the beginning of time, I was in cryogenic sleep until March 25th 2339, Zordon lied to protect me incase what happened in the fairy princes 4th cycle ever happened."

Fravent smiles and says, "I'm glad you are alive Akadeanna," he pauses and hands the large bag to the young Egyptian and he says, "Here's your dress your majesty." Akadeanna smiles accepting her dress and she says, "Thank you." She headed for the dressing room and she slipped into her dress; noting that colors had changed, but she didn't mind.

She slipped her shoes on and her veil and crown; she already had her ruby earrings in her ears. Finally Akadeanna stepped out of the dressing room in her huge ball gown dress looking the picture of royalty. She moves into the center of the room her long train following after her. It didn't surprise her when Servat and Travant gasped at her look.

Fravent asks, "How does it feel?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "It feels perfect, nothing too tight or too loose it's how it should fit." Fravent checks a few things and nods and says, "Everything looks perfect as well. Would you like to take it with you?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes I would like to take it with me. Now do I still owe you anything for it?"

Fravent shakes his head and says, "No you paid everything in full the last time we saw each other before today." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad," she pauses and looks at Pnina and asks, "What do you think of it?"

Pnina says, "I've seen it on the display he had at our house, but it didn't do it justice seeing it on you it is perfect. You can't imagine how many wanted to purchase it; he was offered up to 10 million for it." Akadeanna was shocked at her words, but she looks at Fravent and she says, "If you want to make a replica for anyone else of my dress you have my permission."

Fravent was shocked, but honored at her words that he could make a replica of her dress for anyone else, he says, "I appreciate that Akadeanna." Akadeanna looks at Servat and Travant and asks, "What do you 2 think of it?" Servat finally shook his head out of the stunned feeling he had seeing how gorgeous she looked and he says, "It's perfect Akadeanna; I know Junuis will love it!"

Travant says, "I fully agree with my husband." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad you both think so." She headed back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes and put the stuff back into the bag before walking back out with the bag in her hands again.

Fravent asks, "Is everything fine?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes it is Fravent." She hugs him and says, "Good to see you again, if you want to see me again I'm usually found at the GI Joe base, the Ark, or the Moon Wind Base." Fravent hugs Akadeanna back and says, "I definitely will come visit you."


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets And Seekerlets

10 minutes after leaving the shopping district Akadeanna was pulling into her Joe base and she parks in her normal spot before heading into the base to put her dress in her room. Then once that was done she headed to the Ark, knowing Optimus would be worried again about her.

5 minutes after leaving the Joe base, Flowerdancer arrived back at the Ark, but instead of heading to find Optimus she headed to see Ratchet as she started not feeling too hot, she wondered if this time Starscream had left her sparked. She stepped into the Medbay and Ratchet was there and he says, "Oh Flowerdancer I didn't know you were back does Optimus know?"

Flowerdancer says, "No he doesn't know Ratchet I just got back and I came to see you because I'm not feeling too well." Ratchet was shocked, but he leads the female Seeker to one of the medical Berths and Flowerdancer lays down on one, glad it was designed to not bother her sensitive wings.

Ratchet started checking over Flowerdancer, but he asks, "How long haven't you been feeling good?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It actually just started when I changed from my human form to this one." Ratchet frowns at her words as he checked her still and the last thing he checked was her spark, but he knew better than asking her to open her spark chamber as she refused to show him her spark.

Ratchet says, "You know this would be easier if you would show me your spark Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer shakes her head and says, "If it's that important for my spark to be checked fully I will see Sorin about it, but I can't show you it." Ratchet sighs as the female Seeker was stubborn about her spark, but he sighs and says, "No its fine, but you are sparked."

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words, she was carrying; but she wasn't angry. She says, "I'm glad to know I'm carrying Ratchet; this was the first time we even tried; but you said that only the truest of lovers can conceive during their first try." Ratchet nods and says, "Yes it's true that can happen. Are you going to tell me now who your mate is?" Flowerdancer shakes her head no and says, "No especially not now; but I will speak to him about it tonight. If things change tonight I will finally reveal who my mate is, but not without his permission."

Ratchet sighs and says, "Come on Flowerdancer we've been friends since you were 13 years old; I won't tell Optimus if you tell me; I can understand your need for secrecy about who your mate is, but I think it's important to know I won't put it in your file until you two are ready for everyone else to know who he is."

Flowerdancer sat up hugging her Chestplates and she says, "I haven't told anyone because he's a Decepticon Ratchet. I was afraid that Optimus or anyone else would try and kill him for touching me; but if they do that I will die too, I am not as strong as he is; he survived losing his first mate, but I know I can't be that strong."

Ratchet was stunned at her words, her mate was a Decepticon and she was afraid that someone would try and kill her mate for touching her, but it made sense that she'd die if they killed him. He asks, "Who is it?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Starscream is my mate. That's why I leave at midnight I go to a secluded spot and meet with him, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Skywarp and Thundercracker only come to protect us."

Ratchet was not expecting that, Starscream was her mate? He always thought the tri-colored Seeker had hated Akadeanna and Flowerdancer. He asks, "Why Starscream though? Wasn't he always trying to kill you at the beginning of time?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm at the question and she says, "No he was never trying to kill me Ratchet, the only reason he was hurting me was because he was trying to emulate human males who would tease and hurt a female they liked. Don't think I went easy on him either he had to court me in true Seeker fashion in both forms before I accepted him."

Ratchet was even more shocked so Starscream was never trying to kill Flowerdancer or Akadeanna he was only trying to mimic human males who would tease and hurt a female they liked. He says, "That's not what I was expecting to hear." Flowerdancer fingers the crystal around her neck and says, "I know, trust me it was hard for me to believe too, but it's true."

Ratchet notices the crystal and asks, "Where did you get that crystal? I've seen it around your neck as long as I've known you." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "When I was 4 actually was when I had my first dealing with Cybertronians not when I was 6. Starscream and Skyfire visited me the night of my 4th birthday and Starscream gave me the crystal and the next day I had it made into the necklace so it would always be with me. Until 6 years ago I hadn't even known it had been him who gave it to me I only knew the Seeker who gave it to me was called Red Light and I finally asked Starscream about who Red Light was and he told me it was him."

Ratchet was startled at her words so Starscream had come into her life when she was just a child. He says, "That's shocking that he came into your life when you were so young. Did you tell him it was you he gave the crystal to?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I did after I found out he was Red Light. We never meet as an Autobot and a Decepticon; all 4 of us meet there with no markings gracing our wings; we meet as just Seekers where the war is far away from us."

Ratchet now understood everything the late night disappearances, but it shocked him that the 4 never met as an Autobots and 3 Decepticons, but as neutrals instead. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes that does mean he's the father of my Seekerlets, I know it's normally too early to tell, but Seeker genetics are always dominant and well we're both Seekers so only Seekerlets can be produced."

Ratchet sighs at her words and says, "As long as he's not hurt you since you became mates it's what matters to me. I won't tell the others I promise." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Only once, but that was because he was the first to take me in this form, but not after that has he hurt me."

Ratchet nods and says, "That's what matters Flowerdancer. Are you going to make him a human form? What about Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Already did that, I gave the disks with their human forms on them before we departed this morning; actually I was meeting them in their new human forms when I left at 3 pm. Took them shopping got human clothes for them and the 3 tuxedos as we're gonna have to do a traditional human wedding. Skywarp and Thundercracker went with me to get my wedding dress which is over at the Joe base."

Ratchet was impressed she had already thought about making them human forms and he asks, "Why did you think ahead to making them human forms?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Thought it would be less suspicious meeting them as humans, but I also knew it would be best for me so I'm not the only human one; Starscream's human name is Junuis which is ancient Egyptian for Starscream; Skywarp's human name is Servat which is ancient Egyptian for Skywarp; and Thundercracker's human name is Travant which is ancient Egyptian for Thundercracker."

Ratchet chuckles that did make sense why she made them human forms and their human names made sense as well. He says, "You did a good thing making them human forms. I won't tell anyone what you've said." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm glad you won't."


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

The day seemed to go by quickly after Flowerdancer found out she was sparked and soon it was midnight again and she headed out again to the meeting spot. She landed at the normal spot, but she wasn't expecting the 3 would already be there, or what she saw; her mate beaten badly.

Flowerdancer moves closer to Skywarp and Thundercracker and she asks, "What happened?" Skywarp looks up at Flowerdancer words and he says, "Megatron did this to him; somehow he found out that Starscream has a Bondmate and did this out of jealousy." Flowerdancer growls at his words and she says, "We have to get him to the Ark! I can't treat him here."

Skywarp winces and says, "What about Ratchet?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I had to tell him the truth, he hasn't told anyone; I was going to try and convince you 3 to go Code Black tonight as I'm sparked." Skywarp winces and asks, "Was he mad? Yeah knowing that you're carrying we should go Code Black then. I'm carrying too just one."

Flowerdancer shakes her head no and says, "No he wasn't mad. I'm glad you agree that you should. Congrats; it's too early to tell for me." She gently picks up the beaten form of her mate up and she says, "Come on lets go to the Ark." She spread her bi-colored wings and took to the air. Skywarp and Thundercracker took to the air as well and the 3 Seekers flew towards the Ark.

Flowerdancer landed at the entrance to the Medbay and headed into the infirmary wing and carefully lays her mate down. Skywarp headed to the office and shortly thereafter he returned with Ratchet. Flowerdancer was already assessing Starscream's condition. Ratchet gasps and asks, "What happened?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Megatron did this to him out of jealousy when he found out Starscream has a mate. Skywarp and Thundercracker are Code Black, I am pressing a Code Black on Starscream."

Ratchet winces at her words and he says, "I'll do everything I can do save him." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I appreciate that," she pauses and turns towards the door leading into the Ark and she says, "Please tend to him, I need to go speak to Optimus, he's still awake worried about me. I have to finally tell him the truth."

Ratchet smiles softly and says, "I will Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer left the Medbay and headed towards Optimus' room, she hated to have to tell him about who her mate was, but now there was no choice whether she told him or not. Soon she stopped outside Optimus' room and she touches the chime button.

A bit after she touched the button the familiar voice of her Prime says, "Enter!" Flowerdancer sighs and steps up to the door and watches as it slid open and she steps in and once she was fully in the door slid shut behind her and she moves forward her bi-colored wings were drooping.

Optimus looks up when the door shut shocked to see his bi-colored Seeker standing there. He asks, "What are you doing here Flowerdancer? I thought you were seeing your mate." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That's why I'm here Optimus; after what I found when I arrived at the meeting spot it's time I tell you who my mate is."

Optimus was shocked at her words, she found something and because of that she had to tell him finally who her mate was. He asks, "Who is he and why do you have to tell me now?" Flowerdancer sighs and she sat down on one of his couches and she says, "I found him beaten half-to-death along with the 2 who always came with him to protect us during our time together. That's why I have to tell you now and because I'm sparked by him."

Optimus winces at her words, her mate was beat half-to-death? He asks, "Where is he now? What about the other 2, who were with him?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "He's in our Medbay under Ratchet's care; I told Ratchet I had to come tell you now. Ratchet knows who my mate is and why I've had to keep it a secret for so long."

Optimus sighs and asks, "Why did you keep it a secret for so long? Is he a Decepticon?" Flowerdancer closes her crimson red optics and she says, "I was afraid you'd kill him for touching me Optimus after everything he had done to me in the past. Former Decepticon all 3 of them are former Decepticons."

Optimus winces she was afraid that he'd kill her mate for touching her after everything he had done to Flowerdancer at the beginning of time? That confused the young Prime and he asks, "Who is it?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "My mate is Starscream. Optimus he was **NEVER **trying to kill me at the beginning of time he was only trying to emulate human males who he would see tease and hurt a female they like."

Optimus' midnight blue optics blaze when she said it was Starscream, the Mech had tried to kill her, but he froze in his thoughts when she had said he was never trying to kill her; he was only emulating human males who teased and hurt a female they liked? He asks, "Has he hurt you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Only once, but that was because he was the first to take me in this form, but not since then. I pressed a Code Black on Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker are under Code Black by their own choice."

Optimus was startled, so the Decepticons lost 3 of their best men and he asks, "Who did it to him?" Flowerdancer rubs her forehead and says, "Megatron did it." Optimus winces at her words, Flowerdancer opens her crimson red optics which showed an image and she says, "That's what I found when I arrived at our spot."

Optimus leans forward shocked at the sight that his Seeker showed him and he says, "Oh Primus, Megatron's definitely gotten worse. May I see them?" Flowerdancer nods and shifts her optics making the image disappear and then she stood up and leads him out of his room and back to the Medbay where she left the 3 Seekers under Ratchet's care.

Soon the 2 Primes entered the Medbay and she indicates Starscream and she says, "There they are Optimus." Optimus winces as he saw the tri-colored Seeker, but he also noticed that Skywarp was carrying and he asks, "Whose the father on Skywarp's Seekerlet?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "It's Thundercracker; they have been mates for as long as I can remember, but that was even longer before that they were mates."

Optimus was shocked at her words and he asks, "How long have you known?" Flowerdancer sighs moving forwards she says, "Since a week after Starscream broke my leg at the beginning of time they stayed behind to tell me a secret and that's when I found out." Optimus was shocked how long she had known about them. He says, "That is shocking that's how long you've known."

Flowerdancer stops at her mate's side and removes the crystal necklace from her neck and lifts Starscream's servo up and places the necklace in his servo and closes it around the necklace and she says in soft Seeker cant, "You gave me this to never forget you, just never forget Starscream." She places his hand on his cockpit glass.

Optimus watched as his Seeker placed the crystal necklace that she had worn since she was 4 human years old in Starscream's servo and he asks, "Why did you do that Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He gave it to me when I was 4 so I'd never forget, I gave it to him for the same reason."

Optimus was shocked so it was Starscream who gave her the necklace and he says, "But I thought you said the Seekers name was Red Light that gave you the necklace." Flowerdancer chuckles lightly and says, "Red Light was a nickname Skyfire gave him during The Academy, because Starscream loved to work in Red Light."


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up Finally

Flowerdancer walked back to the Medbay, it had been 4 months since she had found Starscream beaten half-to-death and Skywarp and Thundercracker had gone Code Black and she pressed Code Black on her mate. She rarely left the Medbay so she could be with her mate when he woke up from his 4 month stasis-lock that Megatron had left him in.

She was returning from her short flight as she still couldn't be cooped up. She headed into the Medbay and to her mate's side where Ratchet was and she asks, "How is he?" Ratchet looks up and he says, "His vitals started to increase just when the doors opened to the Medbay. I think he might wake up today." Flowerdancer gasps and she asks, "Where's Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

Ratchet points to a door and he says, "They are in there." Flowerdancer says, "Go get them! Wake them up if they are in recharge!" Ratchet jumps as she spoke in her Prime tone, but he nods and hurries to the room to wake up the 2 Seekers. Flowerdancer moved closer to her mate and she says, "Come on Starscream come back to us." She was showing as she was 4 months along and that morning her Seekerlets had dropped.

As she said that Skywarp and Thundercracker hurried to her side and Skywarp asks, "What's going on Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer smiles at Skywarp and says, "Ratchet said that Starscream's vitals started increasing when I came into the Medbay; he thinks Starscream might wake up today. I know you two would want to be at his side when he does."

Skywarp gasps and says, "Of course we do because of you know why Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that's why I had Ratchet get you two, you need to tell him though; it's been too long." Thundercracker sighs and says, "Ok we will finally tell him."

Flowerdancer watches her mate and soon she saw the golden optics open of her mate, not knowing where he was he asks, "Skywarp?" Flowerdancer nods at the purple and black Seeker and Skywarp says, "I'm here Starscream, so is Thundercracker." The black helm turns towards where his Trinemates voice came from and he gave a weak smile, but he asks, "Where are we?"

Flowerdancer spoke this time and she says, "You're in the Medbay of the Ark love." Starscream turns his head to where his mate's voice came from and he asks, "What are we doing here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Skywarp and Thundercracker brought your beaten form to our normal meeting place and I brought you and them here; you've been here the past 4 months."

Starscream was shocked at her words, he asks, "Who knows?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Ratchet was the first one I told about who my mate is, the second one I hated to tell him, but I had to with Skywarp and Thundercracker going Code Black and me pressing it on you. Optimus was the second one I told; everyone knows now including Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team."

Starscream asks, "Why did you press it on me? You know I would've gone." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "If I didn't Megatron would've tried to force us to give you back to the Decepticons; I couldn't leave you in his care while you were in stasis lock."

Starscream winces it was true what could've happened had she given him back. He then notices something and he says, "You're sparked?" Flowerdancer chuckles softly and says, "Yes our last night together you sparked me, I wasn't feeling good after our trip to town after I switched back to this form so I had Ratchet check me and that's how I found out I was carrying; we're expecting 8."

Starscream was shocked, but very happy he was going to be a daddy and he says, "I'm glad you are carrying. Did Skywarp tell you what happened?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he told me; I guess he must've fancied you and thought one day you would be his mate; but too bad so sad." Starscream sighs and says, "That's what he was saying as he beat me that I was supposed to be his mate."

Flowerdancer snorts and says, "He doesn't deserve you; you deserve only the best." Starscream chuckles and weakly sat up and opens his servo and he says, "That's true and I have the best," he pauses and places the crystal back around his mate's neck and he says, "I never thought you'd accept me, I was hoping and I was humbled that you would accept me."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I know Starscream, but I understood your reasoning for hurting me and once you explained I wasn't mad at you." She stops and looks at Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, "Tell him now you two." Skywarp winces at her words, but they had said they would and Skywarp says, "Starscream I know we've told you that we never knew your creators, but we lied to you; we didn't have a choice the Council Of Primes and the Council Of Seekers ordered us not to tell you."

Starscream was shocked at Skywarp's words, they had known his creators, but they were ordered not to tell him by both Councils? But why? He asks, "Why? Who were they? Were they good Mech's?" Skywarp sighs and says, "They felt if you knew who your creators are it would affect your ability to do your job properly especially if you chose them to be a part of your Trine or Quaterne. Yes they are good Mech's."

Starscream raises a browplating at his Trinemates words, who his creators _are_? Wait he was told they were dead, but Skywarp was talking like his creators were alive and he asks, "Are they alive? You said they are not they were. How could they have survived the fall of Vos?" Flowerdancer was letting the 3 Seekers talk as she spoke to Ratchet to have Optimus come.

Skywarp nods and says, "Yes they are very much alive. They survived the fall of Vos because they weren't in Vos when it fell or even on Cybertron at the time; they were flying above the Nile when Vos fell." Starscream thought back to that day and he says, "But we were the only 3 Seekers flying above the Nile that day."

Flowerdancer returned to her mate and his Trinemates and she says, "Yeah it's true you 3 were the only ones flying above the Nile that day, I never forgot that." Starscream says, "I don't understand then how my creators could've been flying over the Nile then that day." Skywarp groans and says, "Flowerdancer would you just explain it to your mate?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Of course Skywarp." Starscream looks curiously at his mate and he asks, "Well?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Starscream what Skywarp is trying to tell you is that he and Thundercracker are your creators, Skywarp is your Carrier while Thundercracker is your Sire. Which means the Seekerlet that Skywarp delivered 2 months ago is your baby brother." Starscream was startled, but happy to know his creators were still alive after all this time.

As he said that the Medbay door swished open and Flowerdancer turned around not surprised her Prime was there and so was Ratchet. She moves closer to Optimus and she says, "He is doing better Optimus." Optimus glances at the tri-colored Seeker who was with his Trinemates and he asks, "Did he tell you why Megatron did that to him?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah he did, Megatron had expected that one day Starscream would be his mate; learning that Starscream already had a mate infuriated Megatron." Optimus winces at her words, but he was glad that Megatron didn't get the Seeker as his mate. He says, "Megatron never deserved Starscream as a mate; I'm glad Starscream got someone as good as you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you agree that Megatron never deserved Starscream as a mate; I'm glad he did too." Optimus asks, "Do you have any more friends in the Decepticons?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes 2 more. I'm still working on getting them Code Black too; one I've worked since I was 11 to get him to go Code Black; the other since well the day Starscream broke my leg at the beginning of time."

Optimus was startled 2 more friends in the Decepticons. He asks, "Who are they? We will help you get them out?" Flowerdancer sighs walking away from Optimus who followed after her, once at her mate Flowerdancer finally answered her Prime and she says, "The one who I've tried to get to go Code Black since I was 11 is Savage," she pauses and flicks her crimson red optics and an image appeared and she says, "This is how Savage came into my life; Starscream did this to him; but Starscream did apologize for that."

Optimus winces at the sight of the black flier and he says, "That's shocking that's what you found. And who is the other?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The other I've kept a secret from you since the day Starscream broke my right leg; I never told anyone who he was because I was afraid you'd hurt or kill him for laying his servos on me, not caring if he had hurt me or not."

Optimus was shocked at her words; she kept the identity a secret for so long because she was afraid he'd hurt or kill the Mech who carried her back to her palace for laying his servos on her and he asks, "What gave you such a notion?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because before Megatron defected you described the Mech as being almost as evil as Starscream once was and then when Megatron defected almost as evil as Megatron."

Optimus was shocked at her words he had described the Mech as being almost as evil as Starscream once was and then almost as evil as Megatron; he was totally confused, but Ratchet asks, "Do you mean the other one is Soundwave? That's the only Mech I remember Optimus describing to be like that and he's the only other Mech of the Decepticons I've saw you not attack even when ordered to."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah he's the other Ratchet and he never attacked me even when ordered to. Sure had I gotten this form before I turned 18 or before Soundwave and I became friends I would've attacked him without a second thought, but friendship comes first." Ratchet and Optimus both nod at her words that friendship came first.


End file.
